Bouncing Babies
by ZacksmexyFair
Summary: Sephiroth was not expecting to take care of a lost baby on his day off when he has no experiance in the first place! Seph/Cloud, some OOCness.


**Lou-pie: ok, thanks to the reviews on my other story (The hot Doc), I've decided to continue to make other stories. And this story is proof of it. Thank you guys for reviewing and continue to review this story also. Happy now Seph?**

**Sephiroth: not quite, but it'll have to do…**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Seph/Cloud**

**Bouncing Babies**

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth sighed as he dropped face first into his bed, expecting his day off as General to be relaxing and full of nothing but his lover Cloud, but only after a few Zs. He was exhausted from all that paper work and all those new trainees he had to watch and command. He was sure to thank Zack later for taking his spot the next couple of days so he could catch up on some sleep. He'd also had to thank Cloud for doing all his paper work for him too. And he knew how to thank him tonight and possibly the next night if his lovely blond wasn't too tired.

The silver haired general curled up underneath the sheets after taking off his boots, jacket, and armor, expecting to fall asleep with no disturbance. However, no one knew that if they did disturb him, they were most likely going to have to face his rage from the tip of his Masamun (sp?), which was his lovely, long katana. I say this because someone just so happens to knock on his door, not knowing how pissed they were making their general. They knocked on the door urgently, making Sephiroth cringe, sinking down into his sheets and pulling pillows over his head. But the knocks did not stop.

With a growl, Sephiroth pulled the sheets back and crossed his threshold in only his leather pants, opening the door. The person who was behind the door flushed at their general's naked chest, almost forgetting why they came here for. It was Sephiroth's snort that helped the soldier remember and he cleared his throat nervously, not liking how the general was glaring at him.

"What do you want Private?" Sephiroth asked gruffly, leaning against the doorframe as the soldier stumbled over his words.

"S-sorry to bother you S-sir, but you're needed in the D-director's office," the scared private replied, saluting shakily before he was gone in a flash.

Sephiroth sighed, unhappy that his day off was gone just like that. His day of relaxation was interrupted by the Director. Huffing angrily, he went back into his quarters and put his boots back on, pulling on a black V-neck shirt before leaving to go towards Director Lazard's office. When he got there, he was expecting to be sent out on a mission; but he wasn't expecting to see Zack there holding a struggling baby. Angeal and Genesis were there too, watching as the puppy tried not to drop the baby with amusement. They all turned when he walked in.

"What the hell is this?" Sephiroth snapped, not happy to be brought down to Lazard's office for this.

"It's a baby," Genesis answered with a knowing smile.

Sephiroth glared. "I know that, but what's it doing here?" He crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Zack finally gave up and put the baby down on the ground. The small child was up on its feet and running around the office, trying to get into various things that were locked shut.

"We have no idea," Angeal replied with a sigh. "A couple of trainees found the kid wandering around the cafeteria and brought him here. We don't know if it belongs to anyone who works in this building and we don't know what we're going to do with it until his parents come looking for him."

"Well I'm certainly not look after him," Lazard said as everyone looked towards him. "I have too much work to do to be following around some child."

"Well we aren't either," Genesis growled, not liking the thought of a child ruining his and Angeal's fun time. "We too are busy." Angeal rolled his, knowing what Genesis was talking about before they got called up.

"I'll take care of him," Zack suggested, smiling as the others glanced at each other with odd looks.

"No," they answered at the same time, making the raven haired man frown.

"Well then, who is?" Sephiroth hissed, not liking the way they were all looking at him with knowing smirks. "Oh no, there is no way that I'm going to look after that?" He pointed at the baby that was now bouncing up and down, looking like he was dancing while giggling. "Besides, today is my day off and I rather spend it alone…" He regretted saying that when the smirks on their faces grew.

"That's precisely why you're in charge of this child," Lazard said, clasping his hands together so he could rest his head on them.

The long haired general was about to protest when the baby was suddenly in front of him, his big blue eyes gazing up at him longingly. Sephiroth's eye twitched as those blue eyes looked exactly like Clouds and it didn't help that they were giving him the puppy eyes. His face softened as he sighed, closing his eyes and knowing he was going to regret this. "Fine…"

"Don't worry Sephy," Genesis started, trying to ease his friend. "Taking care of a baby is nothing at all."

* * *

"Nothing my ass," Sephiroth growled, rubbing his temples as the child continued to cry. He had no idea what happened. The baby was fine and playing with the empty water bottle Sephy had given him until he had suddenly pinched his fingers between the cabinet's doors. Sephiroth only looked away for one second! And the baby was already causing trouble. He had no idea what to do and looked around his quarters to find anything to ease the baby's crying.

He couldn't believe his friends trusted him with a baby! He had no idea how to take care of one! Yelling at it to shut up only made it cry harder and trying to hold it didn't seem to help either. It wasn't until he smelt it that he knew something was wrong. He grimaced at the thought of changing the child's butt and knew he had to do something. There was only one person he knew that could help him with this sort of problem.

Grabbing his PHS, he dialed Cloud's number, going into his bedroom to quiet the baby's cries. He almost leaped for joy when the blond answered. "Cloud, get your ass over here, pronto."

The blond chuckled on the other end. _"Why, you need it?"_ Cloud asked huskily, making Sephiroth shiver in want.

"Yes, but later. I need your help with something."

"_Oh? The great General Sephiroth is asking me for help? It must be serious… is that a baby crying I hear?"_

The general sighed in aggravation. "Yes, I need you over here in my quarters now."

"_I'll be right over. I can't believe you were entrusted with a baby… Click."_

The line went dead and Sephiroth went back out into his living room to see the child still crying, but not as loudly anymore. The small child was now pulling on his pants, trying to get it off so he could get rid of his filled diaper. But it failed since he didn't know how to pull off his little pants. The baby waved his arms up and down in front of him angrily, giving a few angry shouts that sounded too cute to Sephiroth. The general almost wanted to sit right next to him and give his own little tantrum.

While the baby was busy, Sephiroth walked over towards the door and grabbed a plastic bag filled with diapers were and a thing of baby wipes that Lazard had given before he had left the man's office. He was going to give them to Cloud right when he walked in, hoping the blond knew what to do. With the bag in hand, he sat down on the couch, trying not gag at the smell that seemed to fill his living room now. The baby was now on his feet, yelling at Sephiroth with his baby talk; most likely commanding the general to do something about his drawers being wet and mushy.

"Don't yell at me, it's not my fault that I don't know how to change a diaper," Sephiroth scoffed, putting a hand over his nose and mouth when the smell became too unbearable. He was almost about to gag when Cloud walked in, drawing back when the smell hit his nose.

"Good lord," Cloud gagged, pulling his shirt up over his nose. He saw the perpetrator for the smell still yelling cutely at Sephiroth, who immediately got up and shoved the bag into the blond's hands.

"Please tell me you know how to change diapers," Sephiroth begged, moving the blond towards the angry baby. "I can't take the smell or its loudness anymore, please do something!"

Cloud almost wanted to trip from his lover's begging. The long haired god never begged before… not like this anyway. Snickering, Cloud took a pillow case from Sephiroth's closet and laid it on the living room floor before picking up the baby and laying it down on it. He pulled out a diaper, handing it to the child to play with while he slid the baby's jeans off. The jeans were slightly wet and needed to be washed, and Cloud guessed the baby's shirt would need to be washed too.

"You do know what you're doing, right?" Sephiroth asked as he watched Cloud pull off the diaper, showing a gruesome sight on the little toddler's behind. "Oh god."

"Of course I know what I'm doing. I used to change diapers all the time in Nibelhiem… just been a while," Cloud replied as he used the diaper to wipe some of the stuff off before placing inside the plastic bag and grabbing a wipe from the box. He used several to get the child fully cleaned; he even had to clean the poor kid's back a little. The poor child had a blow out in his pants. With that done, he threw away the plastic bag that held the diaper and baby wipes into the garbage can. "Hey Seph, can you put the diaper on him while I'll go look for the freshener? It's really easy."

Sephiroth looked down at the now naked baby, who was still playing with the clean diaper, wondering if he would regret it. He got down on his knees and pulled away the diaper from small, chubby hands, making the baby yell angrily at him. Sephiroth stick out his tongue childishly which he soon earned back a stream of wiz on his pant leg. The baby giggled victoriously, clapping his hands as the general growled. Cloud walked in just as another shot of urine shot up onto his lover's chest.

The blond snorted back a chuckle, trying to hold down his laughter as he walked back to the two. He grabbed the diaper from his long haired lover and shooed him away. "I forgot to tell you to put a wipe over his little part while changing his diaper." He grinned apologetically and put the clean diaper on the baby. "There we go, all done!" He helped the baby up and let it roam free; making sure anything sharp or important was put away after he had washed his hands. "Go take a shower, Seph, I'll look after him."

The general nodded his thanks and left for the bathroom, pulling off his dirtied shirt and pants along the way. He made it quick; nervous about a child being in his home while he wasn't there to watch it. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked out into the living room to check if anything was broken. Nope, nothing seemed out of place, except for the tightly bundled baby asleep on a pillow on the floor. Cloud was sitting on the couch, reading a book, his now bare feet sitting up on the coffee table. His blond was wearing the standard 1st Class outfit and looked down right sexy in it.

"All clean?" Cloud asked without looking up from his book.

"Yeah, no thanks to this little trouble maker," Sephiroth growled out, slumping down next to his lover.

The blond 1st Class tucked the corner of his page in before closing it, setting it aside. He grinned at his lover, leaning over to give him an apologetic kiss. "Babies aren't that bad, they just take a lot of time and patience to deal with." He leaned his forehead against Sephiroth's, looking into his bright green, catlike eyes. "Just have patience, Seph."

Sephiroth sighed and closed his eyes, moving his head so he could lean it against Cloud's shoulder. "I know. I do have patience… just not with children it seems."

Cloud chuckled. "Why are you taking care of a baby anyways?"

"I was the only one available. A baby found its way into the cafeteria and we're guessing it belongs to one of the employees."

"What about Zack? He's good with children."

"Zack and a baby… by himself? I don't think so."

The blond shook his head, wrapping his arms around his lover and leaning his head on top of Sephiroth's. "Oh come on, he's not that bad. He knows what he's doing… I think."

The general scoffed. "Right, and that's not the reason why we call him puppy. If it was our child or something, I would have more faith in him. But since it's not, I rather not risk it."

Blushing, Cloud replayed 'our child' in his head several times, smiling slightly. "You want a child of our own some day?"

"… Maybe, just not now."

"Mmm, I'll hold you to that."

SxCxSxC

The baby woke up with a little groan an hour later, causing the two lovers to become fully alert. The two were having a wonderful time snuggling up against each other and talking, giving a few kisses here and there. The little toddler rolled out of his blankets, climbing to his feet so he could run over to the couple and try to climb up onto Cloud's lap. The blond was snuggled up on Sephiroth's lap, who was leaning back against the armrest, his back against the taller man's chest. Cloud bent down to pick up the child, who soon then snuggled into his chest, falling asleep again.

"He's so cute," Cloud cooed, running his hands through soft, dark downy hair. "I want one."

Sephiroth gave his lover a doubtful look, but said nothing. He did, though, wrap his arms around both his lover and the child, liking the feel of having a family. But the moment was broken when there was a knock on his door several minutes later. The knocker opened the door to reveal himself as Zack, who immediately cooed at the adorable sight.

"What do you want Zack?" Sephiroth asked impatiently.

"Just wanted to let you know that we have yet to find the owner to this baby," Zack replied quietly after a quick glare from Cloud. "So he's going to have to stay with you for the night, most likely." He laughed nervously at the glares he was receiving from both Cloud and Sephiroth. "But we do have leads on who this child belongs to."

"Good, now get out," Cloud grumbled. Yes he wanted a child of his own someday, but not now. Plus, he was hoping to have some… fun tonight with his general. He was happy to share this moment with his lover for a DAY, not a whole 24 hour deal… even though a day is 24 hours… you get what I mean though, right?

Zack obeyed the blond's command, closing the door loudly and causing the baby to wake up. Sephiroth was expecting the baby to start crying but was surprised when the child slid off Cloud and decided to run around the house to find something to do. Cloud was happy that he had closed all the doors beforehand.

SxCxSxC

The rest of the day went fine, expect for the few diaper changes Cloud made Sephiroth do after a few lessons of it. The blond made dinner, fed the child, and kept the boy entertained until it was time for bed. Cloud took a low, long box and put a pillow in it to use as a bed, setting it inside the empty guest bedroom. The small 1st Class man tucked the tired boy into the box with a small blanket that they usual used for the back of the couch. The baby was asleep in minutes. It was now Sephiroth's turn to be entertained.

Cloud yawned as he stripped off his shirt and pants, his armor already gone from earlier today. He stripped naked, knowing his tall lover was watching him as he bent down to pick out a pair of underwear for the night. A shower could wait until morning; right now, Sephiroth was more important. He climbed into the middle of the bed, leaving his clean underwear on the floor to be found later. He was hot and horny and all he wanted right now was his lover inside him.

"Is my little kitty hungry?" the general asked with a smirk, eyeing the delicious sight before him. Cloud was leaning back against the headboard, naked and ready. His blue eyes shone with arousal and his dick twitched with anticipation. He slipped off his leather pants along with his boxers, crawling on top of Cloud. "Has my kitty been naughty today?"

"If you call yelling at everything that comes into your office while trying to do your paperwork is naughty, then yes I have," Cloud replied huskily, running his hands over Sephiroth's broad shoulders.

"You're a bad, bad kitty, Cloud."

"I know, I need to be spanked."

Sephiroth growled hungrily, flipping Cloud over onto his stomach and raising his ass into the air. "How many smacks on the ass do you need? Hmm?" He raised a hand and gave the blond's pale ass a smack, receiving a lovely moan as a reward. "Maybe until you're sweet little ass is red or until you can't stand it anymore." He gave another swat, watching the other's butt cheeks jiggle from the smack.

"Do whatever you want with me, _General_," Cloud moaned, wiggling his ass in the air. He earned another smack and he gave his appreciation. They found this little fact that Cloud liked to be spanked a little while ago when the blond got into some trouble with Genesis. He had walked in on Angeal and the redhead having sex in the gym late at night and in return, Genesis and Angeal spanked the blond as punishment. But Cloud didn't know it would have been pleasurable until the hands started swatting his ass. The couple were embarrassed after that.

Sephiroth now tried finding something as an excuse to smack his blond's fine ass and the blond was happy for it. The general didn't hit hard to where there were bruises left, he wouldn't do something like to his blond; he only hit hard enough to where there was a nice red hand print from where he had hit him. The blond loved it and wiggled his ass for more. Sephiroth obliged.

Cloud moaned and writhed as the general continued to swat his ass until it was bright red. The hand stopped to massage his buns, soothing them. A tongue soon replaced the hand and Cloud groaned when his lover bit him, leaving a love bite on his left cheek that was soothed soon after with his tongue again. Cloud trembled, liking how Sephiroth was worshiping his rear with his tongue and hands, bringing pleasurable sensations to run up and down his spine.

"Ah!" Cloud squealed as the tongue thrusted inside him forcefully. "Sephiroth!"

"Keep it down, the child is asleep across the hall from us," the general said after he pulled away before pushing back in. He thrust his tongue rhythmically, loving the taste of his lover and the moans coming from him. He heard the muffle moans, knowing the blond had bit into the pillow to keep from getting too loud. He gave one more thrust of his tongue before pulling out, wanting his fun now. "Do you want to be prepped, or do you want me to go in right now?"

"Right now, I don't think I can wait any longer without coming," the sexy blond whined.

The general smirked and lifted his blond up to his knees so his back was pressed against his chest. "You better keep quiet or you'll wake the kid." He reached over to the night stand and grabbed the half empty tube of lube, pouring a large amount on his impressive cock as well as rubbing some into Cloud's willing hole. Cloud gave a desperate whine, wanting the general's dick inside in him, feeling the head press into his hole forcefully.

Cloud clamped his mouth shut at the sudden stretching, his cry muffled. Sephiroth pressed the rest of the way more gently, used to doing this several times before. He paused when he reached the hilt and tilted his lover's head back so he could devour his lips. It was sweet and filled with love and passion, just the touch of lips pressing against each other. Sephiroth tilted his head to the side so he could get a better angle as he slipped his tongue between Cloud's lips, beginning to thrust slowly and gently, receiving a muffled moan.

With the general's long slow thrusts, Cloud knew Sephiroth was going to draw it out and enjoy himself. It was moments like these that Cloud wished they had more often; soft, slow, love making. But the blond knew that they were too busy or usually too tired to have slow sex, causing them to pick up their pace and be over quickly. However, seeing as how Sephiroth had the day off tomorrow, as well as Cloud because of the general, they could make love as many times as they wanted.

Cloud reached one hand behind Sephiroth's head, pulling him towards his lips again to quiet his moans as his other hand rand down his stomach and grabbed his hard erection. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his blond to hold him up to his chest as he pushed his lover onto his stomach on the bed, pulling his lips away so he could mark his shoulders, neck, and back. His pace only sped up just another notch as he gripped the blond's hips, wanting to hear Cloud cry out in pleasure when he came.

The blond brought the pillow to his face so he could bite down on it again so he could quiet himself, not wanting to wake the child and interrupt their love making. He gasped when he felt the long haired man start to rotate his hips as he pulled out and pushed back in, causing a new and more pleasurable sensations against his prostate. He could feel his orgasm coming upon him faster as the general did this and he knew he wasn't going to be quiet enough when he came. So he lifted himself up onto his elbows and turned his head so he could catch Sephiroth's lips, groaning loudly into his mouth as he came, spraying several streams onto the bed spread.

Sephiroth growled lowly as he sped up, his thrust becoming sharper before he came, pausing when he was fully inside and spilt his seed deep inside his beloved blond. He grunted in Cloud's mouth as he came, gripping Cloud's hip until his cock was fully spent. The blond fell onto the bed, panting with a small smile on his face and his cheeks deeply flushed. Sephiroth pulled out, licking his lips as he watched his semen drip out of his lover's hole and onto the sheets. Grabbing a discarded shirt, he wiped his blond clean before laying down beside him, pulling Cloud to him and wrapping his arms around him as Cloud sat his head on the general's chest.

"God, how I've missed this," Sephiroth murmured sleepily, pulling the comforter over them. "We've both been too busy to enjoy each other in such a long time. Tomorrow, you're taking the day off and there's nothing Lazard can do about it." Just like Cloud said before, he was going to have a day off tomorrow. He felt Cloud nod and was now finally content.

The blond listened to see if hear could any kind of sign that the kid was awake, but heard nothing. Happy, Cloud feel asleep in his lover's arms while Sephiroth fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

A groan was heard from the lump in the bed, the sun shining through his blinds and into his face. Sephiroth turned over onto his side, feeling around for his blond but felt nothing. He sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily to see if they were deceiving him. Nope, his sexy blond was not there and the door was slightly open. He got up, put on a pair of boxers, and walked out into the living room to see Cloud playing with the baby in only a pair of sweats. He looked over at the clock above the kitchen stove to see that it was five minutes after ten. Not too bad of a time to get up.

He yawned and stretched as he walked into his kitchen to get something to eat, only to see that a plate full of fluffy eggs, pancakes, and bacon were already waiting for him on the counter, still warm. Cloud watched him pick up the plate and a fork and sit down on the couch to eat and watch his blond play with the baby. At the moment, Cloud was busy tickling his feet and his round stomach, making the baby giggle. It was an adorable sight to behold.

"How'd you sleep?" Cloud asked with a small smile towards his lover, pausing in his tickling.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Good, now that I finally got to have some of you last night."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really? How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to make breakfast and change his diaper."

"I see." Good, his blond got a full night's rest and didn't have to get up too early because of the baby. "Did anyone call while you were awake?"

"Genesis did, saying that they found the parents of the lost babe about five minutes ago; they'll be here shortly." He picked up the folded clothes that he had washed last night and put them on the baby, using his hand to fix the boy's hair. "You should have seen it earlier; while I was cooking, he suddenly put his hands over his chest, stuck out his tummy and started walking around like that. He even started rolling the fat of legs between his fingers, it was really funny."

Sephiroth chuckled. "I bet. Sounds like you had an eventful morning."

"I guess. I almost forgot how strange and hilarious babies can be. Isn't that right?" he asked the baby, picking him up and blowing a raspberry against his neck, making the boy laugh. A knock interrupted his playing and in bounced an excited Zack, followed by a two young men; one with long white hair that spiked in an odd way with deep blue eyes while the other had long raven black hair and red eyes.

The baby in Cloud's arms gave a squeal of joy at seeing them and almost jumped out the blond's arms. The black haired man was in front of Cloud in seconds, scooping up the baby into his arms. The white haired man was beside him, giving the two loving gazes. It suddenly clicked and Cloud realized that these were the child's parents.

"Cloud, this is Weiss and Nero; parents, this is Cloud and Sephiroth, they've been taking care of your baby while we looking for ya," Zack explained with a grin.

"Thank you so much for looking after Kadaj; we've been worried sick about him," Nero said, shaking the blond's hand after he handed the baby over to his lover. "We both had to work yesterday and had to bring him to work. I only turned my back for a second before he was gone. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

Cloud shook his head. "Nope, not all. I actually got a day off because of him." He smiled at the parents, giving Kadaj a little wave before they left after Weiss gave his thanks. Zack followed after them, saying something about catching up with a furious redhead and his once teacher.

"Do you still want to wait to have a child?" Cloud asked after a few quiet moments, turning towards his lover with a hopeful grin.

Sephiroth groaned.

* * *

**Lou-pie: ok, second stor****y up. And let me tell you something, what Kadaj did with his stomach sticking out and his hands over his chest that actually happened to me with a baby I had to take care of. She was only in her diaper and was sticking her already fat belly out with her hands covering her nipples, wobbling around the house like that. And with Kadaj having blue eyes instead of green eyes was on purpose 'cause not every baby is born with their eye color that they have now; they change color. Almost all babies are either born with blue or brown eyes before they change color. So yeah.**

**Had to bring in Nero and Weiss! And sorry about the lemon, I felt like I could have done more to it. Anyways, review to let me know if I should continue making stories.**

**Sephiroth: yeah, or I'll have to kill you for taking away my sexing up Cloud time.**

**Cloud: would you shut up? There are other fanfics with us, y'know?**

**Sephiroth: ….**

**Lou-pie: anyway, ignoring them, just review and give me ideas for my next story. **


End file.
